the_religion_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Aion
Aion Aion was the original homeworld of the Archons . It was once a dense, green planet populated with millions of species, including Simians not unlike those created by Methuzaiia and Athyra . Over millions of cycles, as it was told, Simians xevolved into Sapiens, and thus became the dominant species in a vast matrix of geobiological life. As the Aionic sapiens continued to xevolve, their technological capacities and religious sensibilities grew together as one, eventually synthesizing a governing system that merged Science and Religion called The Way. This new system separated the entirety of Aionic society into four distinct castes : (1) Religious (2) Scientific (3) Military and (4) Drone. Governance of Aion was shared by an equal number of Archons from each cast, which separated into sub-collectives that governed the entire gambit of moral, practical and religious life. These collectives had to solve disputes and address concerns of their populace and reach agreement in unison, which meant disputes and assemblies could last for long periods of time. It was in this renaissance, when The Way worked in harmony, that the Aionic sapiens made a critical discovery within the field of genetics: The Revelation of Ascension. They discovered that they did not gradually xevolve from their simian ancestors, but rather they were accelerated and genetically enhanced by a race from another world known onlys The Makers, who were careful to eradicate every piece of evidence of their presence on Aion, save for a few markers embedded deep within Aionic genetic code. Immediately following the Revelation of Ascension, another critical discovery regarding The Makers' genetic alterations was made : the insertion of The Religion Virus into the genetics of Simians which permitted simian to sapien xevolution to occur. The Archonic Religious and Scientific Castes merged to form a new caste of BioPriests, who oversaw the study of genetics and cloning, and the ethics of both. They began more extensive experiments involving the creation of a whole host of hybrid species, merging sapien, simian, and anima genetics to produce a vast new quantity of Chimera. It was during this period of experimentation that the third discovery was made, almost by accident : The Revelation of Perpetuity. They isolated the genes designed for aging and effectively cured death. Almost immediately, Aion suffered torrential rainfalls that despite all techno-geological capacities could not be controlled, which ultimately led to the Aionic Flood, wherein over the period of approximately one full cycle, the entire world was covered with water. During this time, nearly 2/3 of the Aionic sapien population perished, as well as 96% of all natural life forms on the planet. The Archons had developed spacecraft they called Arks that they had intended to use to explore the galaxy to locate their Makers ; and these were used to store all of the most essential seeds, documents, Archons, Aions and pieces of technology in order to rebuild. After half a cycle orbiting the Planet, the Arks returned to what was now a complete Waterworld, and began constructing floating cities. This process took two centurions to complete and thereafter the Aions returned to their planet and repopulated. There they constructed synthetic forests to replace those swallowed by the raging tides. Genetic experiments were halted during the time of the Arks, but upon re-entry to Aion, the BioPriests elected a new Pontifex, Methuzaiia, and xe, with xyr offspring began to oversee the first seedings of waves of genetically engineered sapiens, simians, and anima for the new world. But it was not long thereafter that leaders of the Military and Drone Castes introduced to Aionic Parliament the Decree of Chii, which called for the dissolution of The BioPriests and Pontifex Methuzaiia, advocating for the governance of genetic engineering and cloning to fall under he jurisdiction of Military and Drone castes. They had made clear they intended to escape Aion and colonize other planets for Aionic civilization, and wanted to breed an army of enhanced simian soldiers to do this work. Methuzaiia objected, but was overruled. Key members of the Aionic parliament had disappeared and the vote was passed to institute The Decree. Methuzaiia, having suspected this as possibility, and had long prepared for a War between Castes. Thus, the Decree initiated the Archonomachy, a violent and intense War between Religious/Scientific and Drone/Military Archon. The BioPriests had developed weapons and protective mechanisms that utilized high frequency sound which Military could not replicate or penetrate ; and so Military resolved to use high level bombs to eradicate The BioPriests and their allies. These bombs had been hasitly constructed and never properly tested, and when they started to erupt on the outer bases of the BioPriest occupied cities, they began to drastically effect the magnetic integrity of Aion and its orbit. Sensing the long term implications to the entire planet and the solar system, Methuzaiia appealed to Military for a ceasefire, but this had no effect. They continued to bomb the planet and destabilization continued to rise. Methuzaiia loaded up the eight Arks in the possession of the BioPriests with all of their material, information, and seeds and planned to set forth into the stars if necessary. In the third attack, which targeted Uru (the largest Water-City on Aion) the core of the planet began to drastically destabilize. Methuzaiia loaded the four Arks with all of her progeny and tried to escape but while en route the planet itself exploded. Four Arks were destroyed, they positioned themselves to block the way for the others to escape. This squadron was led by Athyra, the first of Methuzaiias' progeny, and was clearly an act of self-sacrifice. None else save for those on the four remaining Arks survived. Following the destruction of Aion, the remaining Twelve Archons of Methuzaiias' order elected to go in search of a far-away planet call Xi, which showed signs of possibly having been visited, or home to The Makers who coded them. This journey of nearly fourty cycles in space is referred to as The Archonic Diaspora.